


Don't Touch Him

by fambamweekly



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Idol Verse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Leader line, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, Non AU, Parental Jeonghan, Past Relationship(s), Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Protective Jeon Wonwoo, Protective Soonyoung, Swearing, Threats, as they should - Freeform, lowkey or highkey 96 line, protective Seventeen, relationships can be seen as platonic or romantic, seventeen members about to throw hands for jihoon, these boys are protective ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fambamweekly/pseuds/fambamweekly
Summary: A series of oneshots around Jihoon, his ex, and protective seventeen members!
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Yoon Jeonghan, past Lee Jihoon & Original Male Character, past Lee Jihoon/ Original Male Character
Comments: 43
Kudos: 204





	1. That's Him? (2)

**Author's Note:**

> check the tags for warnings! implied physical and verbal abuse. please let me know if i forgot anything in the tags, i'm not very good at tagging LOL hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> also thanks to one of my LOVELY commentors (Achi22 <3), please note that these chapters are linear but just not in order!! so they're all in the same verse and follow a timeline but chapter 2 events aren't directly after chapter 1 events. I'll number the chapters so if you want, you can read them in the order it's supposed to be but it doesn't matter if you read them in the chaptered order! hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventeen accidentally comes across an interaction between Jihoon and his ex and it's not pretty (for the ex).
> 
> Enter Protective! Seventeen.

Seventeen was currently on vacation. It was summertime and they were grateful for the period of relaxation given to them before they had to start preparing once again for another comeback. In the living room, the members laid sprawled in different positions at different corners of the room.

“I’m boreddddd,” Jun whined from his position on the couch.

All the members murmured their agreement as they grumbled and moaned.

“Let’s do something then,” Soonyoung suggested as he turned his head away from his phone to the other members.

“Like what?” Jihoon asked.

“Let’s go to the beach!” Seokmin sprung up from the couch, excited by just the thought of it.

“It is a beautiful day,” Jisoo commented, looking outside the window to the sight of bright sunshine with only a few clouds spanning across the sky.

“I haven’t been to the beach in so long!” Chan smiled widely, now also excited.

Almost all the members sat up and started exchanging stories and activities they could do. Jihoon was one of the few who stayed laying in his position. Seungcheol, who was sitting beside him, nudged him and asked,

“Aren’t you excited Ji?”

Pulling an arm across his eyes to shield the sunlight coming from the window, he grumbled back,

“I’d rather sleep than go outside.”

Soonyoung, on the other side of Jihoon, overheard and said,

“Ayyy, come on Hoon. It’ll be fun!”

“Yeah, Jihoon! Stop being so lazy and go out and get some vitamin D!” Jeonghan nagged from his spot.

“Hyuuung,” Jihoon whined.

“Nope, you’re going Ji. Sorry not sorry.” Wonwoo smirked, dodging when Jihoon sat up to swing at him.

“It’ll be fun! Pleasee?” Mingyu shot him with his puppy dog eyes and Jihoon, unable to resist his dongsaeng's aegyo, looked away and sighed.

“Jihoon hyung said yes!” Seungkwan exclaimed, pulling Hansol beside him into a side hug.

“Wait-wha” Jihoon was interrupted when Seungcheol stood up and stated,

“Alright you guys. It is 10:10. Let’s get ready. We need to pack up our stuff and some lunch for the day.”

“I can do lunch hyung,” Mingyu offered.

“I’ll help him,” Minghao chimed in as Jun also raised his hand.

“Alright, the rest of you can go get your stuff ready. We’ll leave at 11.”

* * *

Arriving at the beach, the car door opened and one by one, the members stepped out, stretching and yawning from the car ride.

“Hyung, we’re here!!” Chan exclaimed, excited at seeing the clear blue sea.

Choosing a place to settle, the hyungs started to unpack their belongings. The younger members, eager to get into the water, quickly stripped themselves down to their swimsuits and were about to run off when Jeonghan held up his hand.

“Stop right there. Sunscreen?”

All of them nodded, jumping up and down to contain their excitement.

“Alright. Don’t stray too far from where we’ll be able to see you here and if you need to go somewhere or need help, come tell us beforehand.”

“Ne hyung!” The maknae line chimed as they sprinted towards the sea with whoops and yells of excitement. Sighing, Jeonghan turned back to the hyungs who were still setting up the blankets and organizing their area.

“You guys don’t want to join them in the waters?” Jisoo asked the remaining members as he too stripped himself of his shirt after finishing arranging their belongings.

“I’m staying to guard our stuff,” Wonwoo stated as he laid on one of the blankets and pulled out a book.

“I’m sleeping.” Jihoon said as he put on his sunglasses and laid down next to Wonwoo.

The rest of the hyung line sighed but gave in and soon followed their maknae line into the waters.

It was quiet now back where Wonwoo and Jihoon laid with Wonwoo busy reading his book and Jihoon trying his best to sleep. They laid in comfortable silence for a while, basking in the sunlight and the serenity surrounding them when Jihoon felt Wonwoo shuffle beside him.

“I forgot my water bottle in the car. I’m going to go get it, I’ll be right back.”

Jihoon made a sound like a murmur of agreement as Wonwoo left. Eyes still shut as he felt himself relax from the calm atmosphere, his bubble of peace was suddenly interrupted by a voice.

“Hey cutie, you come here often?”

Jihoon tensed as he slowly opened his eyes, hoping that comment wasn’t for him. Not having any luck, his eyes opened to a view of a man standing in front of him. Sitting up to look at the man more clearly, Jihoon silently gasped, recognizing the face before him.

“Soochul?” Jihoon asked.

The man’s smirk before him disappeared as it turned to a look of confusion.

“Do I know you?” Soochul asked.

Jihoon trembled as he lifted his sunglasses off his face. Soochul gasped in recognition as he pointed towards Jihoon.

“Jihoon? Wow, it’s really you!”

“Yeah, it’s me.” Jihoon smiled weakly.

“What a coincidence! How are you doing?” Soochul asked, seemingly unaware that Jihoon wanted him to leave.

“Good, and you?” Jihoon asked politely, wishing Wonwoo would hurry back and save him.

“Great! Wow, it’s been so long. Haven’t heard from you in awhile.”

“Mhm.” Jihoon tried to hint that he wasn’t interested in the conversation but Soochul continued on obliviously.

“Why are you here by yourself? Who are you here with?”

“My friends. They’re playing in the water right now.”

“Oh same. I was bored so I started to walk around.”

Jihoon smiled tightly and looked elsewhere, wondering what was taking Wonwoo so long.

“So uh since you’re here by yourself, how about I join you and keep you company?” Soochul smirked suggestively.

Jihoon tensed and looked up at him, frowning.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Soochul, now frowning, asked, “Why not?”

Jihoon looked away and shrugged, trying to brush him off but he wasn’t having any of it.

“Why not? I just want to catch up. Like the old days—” Soochul moved closer.

“I don't want to,” Jihoon snapped, unconsciously moving back from Soochul’s advances.

A few seconds of shocked silence lingered between the two before Soochul huffed angrily. “I thought we were still friends… Are you still hung over what happened? Jihoon, that was years ago! I already apologized! You broke up with me afterwards anyways, wasn’t that punishment enough?”

Jihoon’s eyes pricked with angry tears as he tried not to let the memory flow.

Soochul kneeled down on one knee to be face to face with Jihoon saying, “Come on baby…” as he lifted his hand to cover up Jihoon’s cheek when Jihoon slapped it away from him.

“Don’t touch me.” Jihoon’s fiery eyes lifted to meet Soochul’s.

Looking at his hand that was slapped away in shock, he turned to look back at Jihoon, snarling, “It seems like our time apart has changed you Jihoon. Maybe I should remind you of your place.”

Soochul’s arm swung back and Jihoon closed his eyes, curling on himself as he awaited the hit. It never came. All Jihoon heard was the cry of Soochul and he quickly opened his eyes. In front of him was Soochul, kneeling still however his arm was pulled back and his face was expressing pain. Behind him stood Wonwoo, with a look of disgust and anger on his face as he held Soochul’s arm behind him.

Looking at Jihoon, his eyes softened and he asked worriedly,

“Ji, are you okay?”

Soochul began to struggle and Wonwoo quickly pulled his arm tighter, making Soochul cry in pain.

“Wonwoo!” Jihoon sprinted up in alarment, going towards him and pulling his arm to let Soochul go. Wonwoo released him with confusion and Jihoon clutched onto his arm like a lifeline. Soochul fell back into the sand, holding onto his arm in pain.

“Don’t use violence. Please.” Jihoon whispered against his arm, shaking slightly. Seeing how vulnerable Jihoon looked, Wonwoo relaxed himself as he pulled Jihoon into his arms.

“Why I oughta-” Soochul growled, getting up and swinging his fist when his arm was captured and he was pushed back down onto the sand.

“Hey! What is going on here?” Seungcheol asked, dripping from just getting out of the ocean and standing over Soochul as he pushed him down. Behind him stood Jeonghan and Jisoo as well as Seungkwan, Hansol, and Soonyoung. Upon seeing Jihoon’s state, pale and shaking profusely even as he was pressed against Wonwoo, Seungkwan, Soonyoung, and Hansol rushed towards his side while the parent line stood by to watch Soochul.

“Jihoon! Wonwoo! Are you guys okay? What happened? Jihoon, you’re shaking!” Soonyoung exclaimed as he took Jihoon’s face into his hands, imploring his face for answers.

“S-Soochul, he’s—he,” Jihoon stammered, tears rising up with fear and relief from having his members beside him and from just that, Soonyoung’s eyes grew dark, turning toward the man still on the ground. 

“Is that him? That motherfucker.” Soonyoung cursed as he brushed past Hansol and Seungkwan and went up to Soochul. Grabbing onto his shirt and pulling him up, he growled, “You little piece of sh-” as he swung his arm back, getting ready to strike.

“Soonyoung!” Seungcheol exclaimed, rushing with Jisoo to hold Soonyoung back.

“Hyung, no! Let me hit him. He deserves it for what he put Jihoon through!”

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Seungcheol asked.

“He’s Soochul.” Soonyoung growled, glaring at said man. Eyes widening, Seungcheol looked at Jihoon who was now in the arms of Jeonghan being comforted by the man in question who was smirking.

Narrowing his eyes, Seungcheol assessed the situation and taking a deep breath, directed to Soochul,

“Leave us alone. Just go.”

Smirking, Soochul pointed his chin in Jihoon’s direction.

“I’ll leave only if Jihoon comes with me.”

Growling, Soonyoung made a move towards him however Seungcheol held him back.

Glaring now at Soochul, he stated more firmly,

“Leave. Now. While I’m being nice.”

“It’s a public place sweetheart, you can’t kick me out.”

Seungcheol wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

“No, you’re right. I can’t kick you out. However, there are security cameras around this place that just captured what you were about to do to Jihoon. So unless you want to go to jail, you’ll leave right now and stop bothering Jihoon.”

Soochul’s smirk slowly slid off his face and turned into a glare as he stared at Seungcheol. Seungcheol stared right back, not afraid.

Looking over at Jihoon, he let the smirk come back onto his face. Jihoon shivered and pressed himself closer to Jeonghan who tightened his hold on him.

“This ain’t over sweetheart.”

Taking a step away, he was stopped by a hand that held onto his arm roughly.

“If you don’t leave Jihoon alone, you won’t live to see another day. No one’s going to stop me from fulfilling that, I promise you. So don’t you dare show your face up again.” Soonyoung snarled as he pushed Soochul away.

“Remember, we have the security cameras as evidence if you ever show your face up around Jihoon again. And since we’re pretty famous, it’s not going to look good for you if you’re known as an assaulter to an idol. I’d be careful if I were you, our fans are pretty protective. You’ve been warned.”

Seungcheol glared right back at Soochul.

Huffing, Soochul glared at Jihoon, “Fine. They’re going to dump you soon anyways. You know why? Because you’re weak Jihoon. You’re useless and weak. No one wants you. They just feel bad for you and that’s why they’re acting like that. Just like I did.” And with that, Soochul walked away.

Seungcheol and Soonyoung gave one last glare in his direction and turned to rush to Jihoon.

“Jihoonie!” Gathering him up into their arms, they formed a leader hug.

“Don’t listen to him. We love you. You’re so important and precious to us. You’re not useless and weak, you’re strong and brave. You’ll always have us okay? We’re never going to leave you.”

Jihoon smiled among the fabric of clothes his face was pressed to, mentally saying,

_I know that. I love you guys too._

He held onto his members tightly.


	2. The Second Encounter (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Soochul’s found Jihoon again, he’s not letting him go. But first, he needs to get rid of the members…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to first give a HUGE shoutout to my one and only muse for this fic (and to possibly my many other future ones) @magnoosbaene. Literally this fic would not be here without them so THANK YOU LOVELY. Hope you read this and like it!! now onto the story.
> 
> also @LoveJoonie34 if you're reading this, don't think I forgot about you!! that's for another one to come... but for everyone, please enjoy the continuation!

_Bzzz. Bzzz._

Jihoon grudgingly wakes up from his sleep, aimlessly grabbing at his phone by his bedside. Blinking at the number on his screen and not recognizing it, he rejects the call and falls back asleep.

* * *

“Jihoon! I think your phone’s ringing!” Seungcheol calls out as he passes by the younger’s bedroom on his way to the bathroom. Jihoon looks up from his bowl of cereal that he was eating in the kitchen, nodding his head in thanks. Standing up, he glared at the rest of the 96 line who were sitting at the table with him.

“Don’t touch my cereal.”

Wonwoo snorted, shaking his head as Jun looked at him confused. Soonyoung threw his hands up, crying out,

“That was one time, Hoonie!”

“Yeah, well I don’t trust you, or _any_ of you, to do something like that again.” Jihoon suppresses a shudder from the memory of leaving his cereal out one day and coming back to find Soonyoung choking and what looked like the remnants of his cereal in both his mouth and scattered on his clothes and the floor. _That idiot. He knows the amount of sugar I need to survive the morning so it shouldn’t have been a surprise. Could you even call it cereal? At this point, it might as well be straight up sugar._

With that, he headed towards his room and grabbed his phone. On the screen showed multiple missed calls. Jihoon’s eyebrow rose from surprise at the amount. Unlocking his phone, he checked his log.

_Multiple calls from the same number from the other night… I don’t recognize it though… maybe it’s a fan who got a hold of it. I should probably let managernim know. Ugh I’m going to probably have to change my number now. Such a hassle…_

Going to lock his phone, he jumped when it suddenly buzzed in his hand.

**New message!**

It was from the number.

Jihoon hesitated for a second but his curiosity won out and he opened the message.

**Unknown Number**

Good morning cutie. Why haven’t you picked up?

Shouldn’t you be awake by now?

Jihoon, disgusted, went to block the number when a new message popped up, causing him to pale.

**Unknown Number**

By the way, it’s Soochul! It was nice seeing you at

the beach again babe.

Jihoon’s hands began to shake.

**Unknown Number**

We need to talk. Alone. Come to Seoul Mall later at 

3:00. I know you don’t have anything scheduled so 

you better be there. And don’t tell anyone… or else. 

You don’t want something to happen to your parents 

now do you? I know where they live.

Hot anger flashed in Jihoon’s chest and he couldn’t help but reply.

**Jihoon**

Leave my parents alone you jackass.

**Unknown Number**

Ah Jihoon. Nice to see you’re awake babe!

Follow my directions and they’ll be fine. I’ll see you

then love!

Jihoon clutched his phone tightly in his hand, angry. It wasn’t fair how Soochul was bringing his parents into this. This was their fight and their fight alone. Letting out a sigh, he slipped his phone into his pocket and headed back out. He had to go, if only to settle and put this behind him once and for all.

Jihoon headed back into the kitchen where he stopped abruptly at the door frame, feeling his eye twitch in irritation at the scene in front of him. Jun was coughing and gagging, trying to reach for the water bottle that Wonwoo was holding above him with a smirk on his face while Soonyoung was waving his hands around trying to calm the both of them down. His cereal, _his_ cereal, once again was splattered over the kitchen table and floor.

“What the _hell_.”

Jihoon’s voice pierced through the chaos causing the three 96 liners to freeze in their spot.

“You have 5 seconds. One, two, FIVE.”

Screams pierced through the dorm apartment, waking the members still asleep.

* * *

At 2:30, Jihoon started to head out.

“Hyung! Where are you going?” Chan asked from his position in front of the TV in the living room, where he was watching a variety show with Hansol and Seungkwan.

“Out.” Jihoon said, slipping on his shoes.

“Where? Can I come?” Chan asked, already halfway off the couch where Seungkwan and Hansol were arguing about which show to watch next.

“No Chan, I’m going on business.” Jihoon impatiently said, trying not to show how anxious he was towards the maknae. Chan’s face dropped and he settled back onto the couch with a pout.

“Oh, okay.” _This kid._

Sighing, he made his way toward Chan and ruffled his hair affectionately.

“When I come back, we can go out for a run okay? Maybe to the park?”

Chan’s face brightened up significantly.

“Yes hyung!” Laughing slightly, he gave his hair another ruffle, a bit more aggressively this time causing Chan to squawk at the force, before making his way back out the door.

“Oh let’s bring a soccer ball and play on the field!” Seungkwan added.

“He didn’t invite you, hyung.” Chan retorted back.

“You wanna go, maknae?!”

“Guess we’re watching my show then!” Hansol snatched the remote out of Seungkwan’s hand.

“Hey, give that back-”

Jihoon shut the door, shaking his head at the maknae line’s antics.

* * *

“You’re here.”

Jihoon glared at Soochul as he approached him.

“Yeah, well let’s get this over with. What do you want?”

Soochul let out a laugh.

“Always to the point with you, huh Jihoonie.”

“Don’t call me that. Hurry up, you’re wasting my time.”

Soochul’s eyes narrowed.

“I don’t like that tone you’re giving me, _Jihoonie_.” Jihoon let out a flinch, reverting back to his old habits before remembering that he’s free and that he’s not back there. Raising his head and meeting Soochul’s eyes, he remained silent as he waited for the other to get on with it.

Letting out a sigh, Soochul nodded gesturing Jihoon to follow him to a more secluded lounge area.

“Look, I just want to talk. Like old times.”

“Bullshit.” Jihoon spitted back at him.

“Okay fine I’m trying to play nice but I’m getting sick of your attitude. So let me tell you what’s going to happen.” Soochul’s whole demeanor changed and Jihoon saw the old Soochul, the one he left behind, rise again causing fear to spike back up in him.

“I don’t like how your _members_ have been influencing you. You’ve changed and that started ever since you joined the company. So I’m going to give you a few choices here. One, you leave your group and get back together with me and no harm will come to your friends and family. Or you stay and suffer the consequences that is the death and pain of your loved ones on your hands. So what will it be.”

Jihoon’s throat closed up.

“What the _fuck._ Are you insane? Are you actually crazy? Why would I do that?” Jihoon seethed from his teeth, trying to reign his anger in.

Soochul merely shrugged. “Because you love your friends and family too much to have them be killed.”

Jihoon bit his lip, resisting the urge to scream. He knew this wasn’t an idle threat, that Soochul was in fact capable of doing it and more. He couldn’t let his friends and family suffer because of him…

“Why are you doing this?” Jihoon whispered, squeezing his hands into fists.

“Because you’re mine Jihoon. You’ll always be mine. You can try and hide but that encounter at the beach was _fate._ We were meant to get back together.”

Jihoon looked into the crazed eyes of his ex and wanted to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading until the end!! I hope you all enjoyed it :) as always, comments and kudos keep me going so if you could, i would love for some critiques and thoughts and ideas!! thank you to those who have already did, I ABOSOLUTELY love them ~<3


	3. Unexpected Confessions (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A panic attack ends with a confession that Jihoon never wanted to spill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge BIG shoutout to @LoveJoonie34 for this idea for the fic!! SO appreciate it! thanks love for reading and supporting!! I hope it rose to your expectation :) 
> 
> also sprinkling in a bit of @magnoosbaene’s idea for the hyung line & jihoon, so thank you!
> 
> all of your comments make my day so thank you so much

_ It’s going to one of those days _ , thought Jihoon as he laid in bed for a few extra minutes after turning off his alarm. He could feel it in his bones, in his mind, in the way he didn’t want to get up, that today wasn’t going to be a good day. Regardless, he let out a sigh and got up to get ready.

As he did a few warm ups in the practice room, Jihoon allowed himself to relax a bit. He was surrounded by his members, he felt safe, everything was going to be okay. Until it wasn’t.

It started off with the door slamming opening. Jihoon flinched and jumped at the loud noise, but what made him pale a bit was the sight of his angry friend, Soonyoung. Soonyoung normally was easy going and all smiles so to see him all angry was a sight.

“Seokmin… what did you do to my phone?!”

Seokmin started to laugh nervously. “What do you mean hyung? I didn’t do anything!”

Soonyoung started to stalk towards the younger in a way that felt familiar to Jihoon, although he wasn’t the one being approached. Then Jihoon remembered why it felt familiar.

_ “JIHOON! WHAT IS THIS? LOOK AT ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU. WHAT. IS. THIS.” _

_ Purposeful footsteps stomped across the room as the normally tempered man shed his skin and glared vehemently at the cowering younger. _

Jihoon lets out a small whimper at the memory.

The other members, too focused on Soonyoung and Seokmin, didn’t notice Jihoon’s reaction.

Grabbing onto the front of Seokmin’s shirt, he shoved his phone into the younger’s face.

“This!!”

At that shirt grabbing movement, Jihoon was pulled unwillingly into another memory.

_ He felt his shirt being grabbed and his body being pulled forcefully forward as his head automatically shifted to look up, making eye contact with dark eyes. _

_ “You’re pathetic. You’re weak. No one would ever want you except me, you got that? You should be grateful.” _

“No, no, no…” Jihoon began to whisper manatically, shaking his head trying to get rid of all the memories. The movement attracted the attention of Jisoo, who looked at the younger in worry.

“Jihoon? What’s wrong?” The other members start looking over now at the question. Soonyoung, concern over his friend overriding his anger for Seokmin, let him go, and started walking over, asking,

“Jihoon? What’s---” Before he could finish, Jihoon looked up, catching Soonyoung’s eyes and, caught up in his memories, replaced Soonyoung for his ex in his memories. Letting out a small, choked sob of terror that had Soonyoung freezing in his spot, Jihoon backs away, muttering,

“No! No, no, no I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m  _ sorry _ , just please. Please, no more. No more.” 

Soonyoung looks in shock as do the other members. Just as he takes another step, Jihoon cries out,

“No! Please, no. Don’t hit me. Please. Please.”

Feelings of shock, fear, concern, worry are all replaced with anger and contempt in Seungcheol as he comprehends the implications of Jihoon’s words. He doesn’t want to assume anything of his fellow member but from his words, he can’t help but send a glare at Soonyoung, as does pretty much the rest of the hyung line as the maknae line remain confused and worried on the sideline.

Soonyoung looks up at them in panic, waving his hands around in defense.

“What, no. No! I’ve never hit him what- well never in a non-playful way, I-”

“Okay, before we start  _ that _ conversation we need to first calm Jihoon down guys. He’s going to start hyperventilating soon,” Jeonghan cuts in, looking at Jihoon in worry.

Seungcheol takes charge of the situation in the next moment.

“Okay, everyone back away, to the other side of the wall. We need to give him space.”

The members looked on, worried, but followed direction. Everyone except Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo, and Soonyoung moved. Seungcheol gave a glare to Soonyoung.

“He’s my best friend! I need to make sure he’s okay.”

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on. I don’t know why he reacted to you like that. But the fact is, he did, and before we get some answers, we need to calm him down, which means you need to stay away.”

Soonyoung, about to protest, looked over at the younger still shaking in front of him, crouching now to make himself small, the words dying in his throat.

“...okay. Okay fine.” And he stalks over to the rest of the members with small tears of frustration in his eyes. Seungcheol, more sympathetic in sight of the tears, turned back to see Jeonghan and Jisoo starting to coax Jihoon out.

“Jihoon? Baby, I need you to breathe. Breathe with me.”

“Come on, sweetie.” Jisoo slowly crouched beside Jihoon. When Jihoon made no movement to push him away, he gently held his hand up in front so Jihoon could see.

“Can I touch you, Jihoon?”

Jihoon’s breath hitched.

“No, no, no! Stop, you can’t! Soochul- he’s going to- he’s here he oh my gosh I’m going to die.” A shiver ran down all of the members' spines at his words. The maknaes were already tearing up from the display while the 96 line looked murderous, finally understanding the situation.

Seungcheol swallowed down his first reaction, needing to keep himself calm for the sake of the younger.

“You’re fine Jihoonie.”

Jihoon lets out another sob.

“No, no I’m not. He’s going to come back, he’s. He’s going to punish me again, I can’t. I don’t.” Jihoon started to breathe more heavily.

“Jihoon, JIHOON, listen to me.” At Jeonghan’s stern voice, Jihoon looked his way, startled.

Jeonghan softened his glance.

“Jihoon, he’s not here. Whoever you’re thinking of, he’s not here. It’s just us. It’s your members. See?”

Jihoon let out a sniffle but hesitantly looked around, catching the eyes of his members. He started to relax when he suddenly caught Soonyoung’s figure and the memories of what happened earlier came to him.

“He-he’s here, he.”

“Where?” Jisoo interrupted, trying to find his line of sight. Moving more in front of Jihoon to mimic shielding him, he turned behind and asked, “Where is he Jihoon. I’ll protect you from him. Where?”

Jihoon shakingly raised his hand and pointed at Soonyoung, who looked at the younger with tears and despair in his eyes. Now that everyone had a full understanding of the situation, Seungcheol gave an apologetic glance to the younger for the accusation earlier.

Jeonghan moved himself to be next to Jisoo, forming a semi barrier around Jihoon.

“You’re safe baby. See? Jisoo and I will protect you from him. You’re okay. You’ll be okay.”

Jihoon let out a sob at that and finally bursted out into tears, not moving away when Jisoo and Jeonghan gathered him into their arms.

Seungcheol lets out a sigh. They had a lot of questions and answers needed  _ and a son of a bitch to murder _ but for right now, Jihoon was fine. He was safe. He’ll make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading until the end!! I hope you all enjoyed it :) as always, comments and kudos keep me going so if you could, i would love for some critiques and thoughts! ~<3


	4. This is a Nightmare (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon has a nightmare after his meeting with Soochul.  
> (Continues directly from Chapter 2! If ya’ll know me, ya’ll know I love a good nightmare fic ehehe.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um I didn’t think anyone wanted to read more in the verse?? but my commenters have proved me wrong?? and I love them all so much??  
> haha, today’s shoutout goes to @wooshski, @Achi22, and @Anneyong who have all been apparently waiting/wanting updates??? ya’ll are too much omg my heart can’t take it all THANK YOU GUYS. hope you guys like it!! now onto the story.

Jihoon came home that evening after the encounter with Soochul absolutely livid. Shoving his shoes on the rack, he stormed past the living room.

“Oh hyung you’re back! Are we still going to the park-”

_ Slam! _

The maknaes in the living room flinched, looking wide-eyed at each other as they stared at Jihoon’s door that he slammed shut. Chan’s eyes began to water as he looked guiltily at the others.

“Did I...” Chan whispered, sinking further down into the couch.

“No, no. He was the one who suggested you guys go on a run, remember? I don’t think it’s that,” Vernon comforted the maknae as both he and Seungkwan looked worriedly at each other. It’s only been an hour since Jihoon had left. What could have possibly happened to make him react that way?

Meanwhile, Jihoon was angrily pacing in his room, trying to piece together his thoughts.

_ I can’t believe he’s only giving me a month! A month! What does he expect me to do? Is he enjoying this?! Knowing him, he probably is… that sick fuck. Ugh! _

Jihoon pulled at his hair, huffing out loud.

_ Okay. Okay stop Jihoon. You need to calm down and think this through… how can I get out of this? Should I just tell the members? But he’ll find out somehow. What about my family? Oh shoot, mom and dad! _

Jihoon hurriedly pulled out his phone and pulled up his mom’s contact. Pressing call, he anxiously waited for her to pick up. The phone rang a long three times and before Jihoon could start panicking, the call went through.

“Hello? Jihoon?”

Jihoon moved to sit on his bed as his body relaxed in relief from hearing his mom’s voice.

“Mom.”

“Jihoon? What’s wrong?”

_ Everything _ , Jihoon thought, as the question brought back the thought of Soochul and the threat. “Nothing mom. I just wanted to hear your voice.”

Jihoon’s mom laughed over the receiver. “You never just call to hear my voice, sweetie.”

Jihoon smiled at how well his mom knew him. “Well I’m doing it today. Where’s dad?”

“Dad? Oh he’s out in the garden right now. Do you want to talk to him?”

“No, no… I really just called to hear your voice.”

“Oh sweetheart. Come visit when you have the time will you? You make all that money and you can’t even use some to come visit your old mom and dad?”

Jihoon laughed. “Yes, yes mom I will. Alright I’ll let you go now. Bye mom.”

“Alright, bye. Remember to eat your meals and take care of yourself!”

Jihoon laughed as he hung up. The sense of relief from the small conversation with his mom only lasted a couple of seconds before it turned back into despair as Jihoon thought about what to do.

“Arg!” Jihoon clutched onto his head, plopping down on his bed in distress.

_ Knock knock. _ Jihoon mentally groaned, not wanting to deal with any of his members at the moment as he was stressed.

The door opened to reveal Soonyoung.

“Hey… the maknaes were telling me they were worried about you. Something about you coming home and slamming the door shut without greeting them?”

Soonyoung stepped fully into the room and closed the door while Jihoon sat up in his bed, frowning at his friend.

“Oh yeah, my bad. I’m just stressed. I shouldn’t have ignored them though, I’ll apologize later.”

Soonyoung looked over at Jihoon worriedly. “Stressed? About what?”

“You know. I’ve been trying to make more songs but I’ve been getting stuck.” Jihoon knew right then that he couldn't risk his members' and family's safety by telling them the truth.

Soonyoung softened, walking towards Jihoon to sit next to him on his bed.

“Why are you stressing about that now? Our next comeback meeting isn’t even scheduled until a couple of months from now. We don’t even know the theme for you to begin brainstorming this early!”

“I know, I know. I just want to be ahead.” Jihoon rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well that’s good if you’re able to do it, but if you’re stuck or you can’t, no worries! Don’t stress too much on it! We have time.”

“Yeah yeah i know. Thanks I guess,” Jihoon said.

“You guess?!” Soonyoung dramatically gasped, making Jihoon laugh.

“Well I never asked for your opinion, did I,” Jihoon tried to hide his smile but ended up laughing again when Soonyoung went to shove him playfully. It ended up with them playfully wrestling on the bed until another knock came at the door.

The two on the bed stopped and sat up as the door opened and Chan’s head shyly popped in.

“Sorry, I heard you guys laughing so I figured it was a good time to ask again…?”

Jihoon’s smile dimmed as he remembered the treatment he gave his younger members before. Feeling guilty from Chan’s behavior that was so obviously hesitant, he beckoned the younger to come in.

“Hey Chan. Sorry about earlier, hyung was in a bad mood but I shouldn’t have taken it out on you guys.”

Chan smiled brightly, taking a step into the room.

“That’s okay hyung! We were just worried. But I’m glad you’re feeling better! Does that mean we can still go on our run?”

Jihoon laughed, pushing himself off his bed. “Yeah kid, we can. Go get dressed. And go ask Hansol and Seungkwan if they want to come too.”

Chan pouted, feeling disappointed. Jihoon, noticing, smirked.  “I want to apologize for how I acted earlier. And you, maknae, need to learn to share.” Jihoon caught Chan in a headlock as he roughed up his hair.

“Hyung!” Chan whined, squirming to get out of his grip. Jihoon laughed, releasing him, but sending him a softer smile after.

“You can have a sleepover here tonight if you go invite the others for the run,” knowing the maknae wouldn't pass up this chance.

Chan gasped and excitedly looked up at the older.

“I can? Okay!” And he raced out of the room to grab the others and get ready.

Jihoon let out a fond sigh as he turned to face Soonyoung who was still in the room, looking at Jihoon with a glint in his eye that immediately made him weary.

“...what?”

“...you’re so soft Lee Jihoon oh my gosh- wait no I take that back- JIHOON!”

A crash could be heard in the room.

* * *

As Jihoon tried to sleep that night, his mind couldn’t shut off the thoughts that were plaguing him about Soochul and the threat. Even with Chan there, a steady comfort beside him, his mind refused to stop and it took him a couple of hours before Jihoon was able to fall into a fitful sleep.

Unfortunately that didn’t end up lasting long. In his sleep, Chan was jostled and abruptly woke up from the movement. He woke up disoriented for a bit, wondering who was in his room, when he remembered he was sleeping with his Jihoon hyung that night. Blinking his eyes, he cleared his vision to see his hyung was right next to him like how they went to sleep. However, unlike the last time he remembered seeing him before he slept, his face was now scrunched up and he was clearly sweating and shaking.

Worried, Chan moved to shake him awake when Jihoon jerked.

“No! Don’t touch me! Don’t touch me!” Jihoon started to mumble. Getting scared for his hyung now, Chan tried again to wake him up, but Jihoon wouldn’t react. He kept tossing and mumbling, each growing in distress. Chan couldn’t take it anymore, seeing his hyung like this, so he ran out and barged into the leader’s room.

“Seungcheol hyung!” Chan yelled in his panic, startling the other man who suddenly woke up from his sleep.

“Wha- what’s going on? Chan?”

“It’s Jihoon hyung! Hurry, I think he’s having a nightmare!” Chan started to tug on his hyung to get moving.

“Okay okay,” Seungcheol got up and followed Chan. In the hallway, they met up with a couple of other members who woke up from Chan’s scream.

“What’s going on?” Jeonghan sleepily asked.

“Yeah,” Seokmin yawned. “I heard screaming. Is everyone okay?”

“Jihoon hyung’s having a nightmare! We have to hurry!” Chan continued to tug Seungcheol towards Jihoon’s room while everyone else slowly followed behind in confusement. Reaching Jihoon’s room, Seungcheol slowly approached the bed as he analyzed Jihoon’s state. The male was pale and shaking, eyes squeezed shut and curled up like he was in pain. He was still mumbling as Seungcheol got closer and he was able to hear bits and pieces.

“...no...stop....save...please... _ Soochul _ .”

At the sound of that man’s name, Seungcheol became blinded with anger. _Of course that motherfucker found a way to haunt Jihoon even in his sleep. The next time he shows his face up in front of me I'm going to figure out an excuse to kill him. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind helping me hide the body._ Taking a deep breath and focusing on Jihoon in front of him, he knelt beside the bed and began aggressively shaking the younger.

“Jihoon, Jihoon! Wake up, you’re having a nightmare.”

“..no. No. NO!” Jihoon shouted, twisting out of the grip. Everyone in the room paused as they witnessed Jihoon lash out. It wasn’t until they saw his tears that the other members snapped out of it and stepped in. Jeonghan walked up and grabbed onto Jihoon’s shoulder.

“Jihoon! We need you to wake up. It’s just a dream! It's not real!”

Jihoon started sobbing and the fact that he was in so much pain from a  _ nightmare  _ scared and worried the others deeply. Some of the members couldn’t take seeing Jihoon in so much pain and had to look away to control their own fear and tears. Jisoo stepped in and onto the bed and with the other two, the three hyungs formed a small circle around Jihoon.

“Jihoon, sweetie everything’s okay. We just need you to open your eyes for us. It’s just a dream. Everything’s okay.” Jisoo’s voice shook but rang out with clarity.

“Yeah Jihoon wake up already!” Jun called out in distress, not handling seeing his friend in pain well. Wonwoo turned his head slightly to the side, unable to keep looking on at his friend's suffering.

“No...no Soochul no!” The words now loud and clear from before were heard by all the members who tensed up from the mention. Fists were clenched, heads turned in anger at the name. Seokmin angrily broke out into tears finally understanding what was happening as Mingyu gathered him in his arms to offer comfort. The three eldest hyungs looked at each other with a grimace but their first priority was calming Jihoon down.

“Sing to him!” Seungkwan shakingly suggested, more so towards the back but still wanting to offer support.

A bunch of heads turned to look at Seungkwan in disbelief.

“It might work.” Minghao quietly chimed in, looking at Jihoon with sadness in his eyes.

Seungcheol swallowed and looked back at Jihoon who was still tossing and moving. Taking a deep breath, he began to hum Downpour by IOI, the first song to pop in his head. It didn’t seem like it had an effect at first as Jihoon kept mumbling and turning distressfully but after as more members began joining in, singing softly and humming alongside Seungcheol, it finally seemed like it was getting through to Jihoon and he began settling down until finally the creases in his faces smoothed out and he stilled. Seungcheol continued to hum through the end even as the other members stopped as the tension slowly released in the room from seeing Jihoon settling.

"...it's just a passing downpour..." Seungcheol softly sang out at the end, brushing back Jihoon's bangs as his face fully relaxed in his sleep, making him look younger without the stress lines.

Letting out a sad sigh, Seungcheol looked at his fellow members to see them in various states of worry, although relieved that Jihoon was no longer in distress. Giving them all a small gentle smile, he whispered to them,

“You guys can go back to sleep. I’ll stay with him and make sure nothing more happens.”

Chan, predictably, frowns and protests.

“Hyung, I wanna stay with him!”

“Me too!”

“I do too!”

“Let me stay!”

“I can sleep on the floor.”

“Okay, okay.” Seungcheol held up a hand to signal silence as he looked at Jihoon. Jisoo was busy wiping Jihoon’s face from the sweat while Jeonghan was smoothing out his hair where it was ruffled.

Contemplating his choices and knowing his members and how they were, he knew he couldn’t convince them to leave. Shaking his head at his members’ stubbornness, he still felt a small burst of pride swell up from his members’ love for each other. Still, they were all stubborn brats.

“Okay. Go set up the living room.”

The members, maknaes in particular (plus Soonyoung), smiled widely and nodded, racing out of the room to get the materials while the other members trailed at a slower pace behind them. Wonwoo and Jun lingered by the door, looking over at their friend still in worry but Seungcheol shook his head.

“We have it covered here. We’re going to get him changed and then bring him out once we’re finished. He’ll be fine.”

Still hesitant to leave but knowing that their hyungs have him, Wonwoo and Jun reluctantly nodded and followed their members out.

Taking a look at his fellow 95-liners, they shared unspoken glances before moving to get Jihoon changed and ready. Taking off his sweat covered clothes and replacing them with soft sweats, they bundled up his blankets and took a few pillows and headed out the door with Jihoon carefully on Seungcheol's back.

They knew the conversation they would be having tomorrow won’t be pretty but for now, with Jihoon cuddled between Chan and Seokmin with the other members sprawled around them, they can pretend that everything is fine. And it will be, the three of them thought. They would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that ya’ll want more and i’m so open to any ideas or storylines if you guys have any ideas or suggestions!! ya’ll are so much more creative than i am haha please comment and let me know!! I hope ya’ll enjoyed, thank you all SO MUCH for reading ~<3


	5. The Intervention (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon's members accidentally find Soochul's messages to Jihoon on his phone. Thus the intervention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing in the i-don’t-have-any-ideas-but-my-commenters-are-the-best-and-most-creative-and-i-love-them-so-much verse, this fic is dedicated to @Ayurose for literally giving me the storyline to write this. If you love it, credit the idea to them! Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! :)

“Jihoon, we need to talk.” Jihoon felt his heart speed up from hearing those words come out of his leader’s mouth. Looking behind his leader who was standing before him, it looked like a scene from an interrogation room. The living room was rearranged so that the coffee table was placed in the far front and the members were all sitting on the floor around it. It was obvious that the empty spot that sat in the middle on the other side of the table belonged to Jihoon and he was  _ not _ looking forward to being in it.

Jihoon tried thinking back to get an idea of what this meeting could be about. It couldn’t have been anything he did today. 

He woke up this morning feeling unusually warm and found himself cuddled between Chan and Seokmin  _ which he did not find himself relaxing into and falling back asleep with, nope. No one could prove anything.  _ (Except for Jun, who was already awake and lurking in the kitchen, and if he had a quick snapchat video as evidence, well it was only for his eyes only).

After waking up and shoving Chan and Seokmin off of him in annoyance (Jun hid his smirk behind his mug as his phone continued to replay Jihoon’s cuddly scene), he got dressed for the day and headed out to his studio where he stayed for the remainder of the morning to work on the new album.

Seeing that it was lunch time, he packed up only to notice that he was missing his phone. Resolving himself to stop by the dorm to grab his phone and any other free members to go grab a bite to eat, he finds himself now in this situation, being confronted by all of his older members at once.

Back to the present, Jihoon looked at the other members warily, trying to decipher from their expressions the meaning behind this meeting.

_ Did I do something wrong? Was my attitude off? I don’t think I’ve been that stressed or snappy. Oh shit wait I snapped at the maknaes yesterday! But I thought we resolved it! _

Jihoon was pulled from his spiraling thoughts by a gentle grip on his wrist. Tensing, he glances up into the eyes of his concerned leader.

“Hey, it’s nothing too bad. We just wanted to address something. Come on,” Seungcheol softly tugged Jihoon over to the spot ( _ I knew it _ ) and gently pushed him down to sit.

Now sitting and facing the rest of his other members, he felt grateful for the coffee table that acted as a barrier to the others. Jihoon kept silent, waiting for the members to make the first move as he wasn’t sure what this was about.

Sighing, Jeonghan broke the silence first as he addressed Jihoon. Holding it up so he could see, Jeonghan stared into Jihoon’s eyes and said,

“It’s about this.”

“...” Jihoon looked blankly from the object in Jeonghan’s hand back to Jeonghan’s face waiting for clarification. When none came, Jihoon’s eyebrows cinched, showing his confusion.

“...my phone?” Jihoon asked, reaching out to grab it. Jeonghan however held onto it as he pulled it farther from his reach.

“Yes, your phone.” Jeonghan stated, still staring down expectantly at Jihoon like a scolding mother waiting for an apology. Jihoon waited again for a further explanation but again was given none. Growing frustrated by the silence and lack of an answer, he was about to angrily question the elder when Jisoo stepped in.

“We tried texting you earlier to figure out how long you were planning on staying at the studio for when Minghao found this stuck between the sheets as we were cleaning up the living room. When we looked at the screen, there were a couple of messages on it. Some from us and a couple from… someone concerning.”

Jihoon’s anger evaporated hearing that, replaced with a newfound worry.

“Was it saesangs? Do I need to switch my phone again?” Jihoon worriedly asked.

“Not saesangs,” Soonyoung shook his head. Jihoon caught his eye and flinched back from the accusing look on his face.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were in contact with  _ Soochul? _ ” Soonyoung straight up demanded, spitting out the name with a look of disgust.

The blood drained out of Jihoon’s face as panic started weaving in.  _ Oh shit, Soochul texted me? For what? What does he want now? _

“After all he put you through and you’re still texting him?” Jihoon’s first reaction was to get angry at the accusation, wanting more than nothing to shout back at Soonyoung to tell him it wasn’t him and that he was being blackmailed! But remembering the promise Soochul made, he couldn’t bring himself to jeopardize his friends like that. He’d rather his members think it was him than find out the truth and get hurt. But it didn’t make it less painful looking at the look of betrayal and hurt on his best friend’s face. 

Tightening his resolve, Jihoon glared back into Soonyoung’s eyes and growled out, “So what? It’s none of your business.” He heard gasps around the room from his statement but he kept his eyes locked on Soonyoung’s, watching as it narrowed in anger.

“None of my business? None of my business?! Who was there to help pick up the pieces that were left from what that ABUSIVE asshole did to you?! Who was there to help you through your pain and suffering?! WHO WAS THERE TO SEE IT?! And you’re telling me that it’s none of my business that you’re back in a situation where that could happen AGAIN?! WELL EXCUSE ME FOR CARING.”

A growing pain emerged in Jihoon’s chest as he tried to keep his panic and tears down from Soonyoung’s speech. Slightly shaking from the escalating situation, Jihoon’s fight or flight response kicked in and he stood up, ready to flee from the room to think more clearly about a game plan when his arm was grabbed.

“Jihoon,” a voice gently called out. His initial response was to yank it out the person’s grip only for it to tighten, securing him in place.

“Hey look at me. Look at me.” Jihoon cursed himself for being so weak against the voice, bringing his eyes to meet the leaders.

Seungcheol softened as he finally made eye contact.

“Look we’re not accusing you of anything. Soonyoung could’ve gone about it another way but he’s not wrong. We care about you. We’re just worried. Talk to us, Hoonie. What’s going on?”

A lump in Jihoon’s throat emerged, causing him to look down in frustration.

“Why are you and Soochul texting? How did he get your number? Did you text him first?” Seungcheol pressed. Jihoon shook his head, trying to get his breathing under control.

“Is he threatening you?” Jisoo chimed in. Before Jihoon could think about it, his head snapped up in shock as his eyes met the calm elders who raised an eyebrow. Cursing his reaction and not being able to take it back, Jihoon tried to stammer out an excuse to deny it but the other members present had already caught on from the looks of it.

“He’s threatening you?” Wonwoo snarled, a menacing glare on his face. Stating it outloud made it more real and Jihoon’s panic finally settled in.

“No...no. No. No! No! Stop! Stop no! He’s going to, he’s going to. Oh my gosh no. He’s going to kill you guys, he’s going to. Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my-” Before Jihoon could spiral even more in his panic, he felt himself being pulled into a chest, the steady beat filling his mind until his thoughts were overpowered by just the sound. Jihoon hadn’t felt his eyes close but he could feel his breathing starting to even

“I got you, Jihoonie. Don’t worry. Everything’s going to be okay. I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry.”

Recognizing the voice as his best friend’s, Jihoon finally allowed himself to let loose and fully relax into his arms. Soonyoung’s hold tightened as a hand started to move along his back for comfort.

“You’re safe now. We’re all safe. Don’t worry. Nothing’s going to happen, I promise.” Soonyoung whispered into his hair.

In the back of Jihoon’s mind, a voice was screaming at him that it was all a lie and that something bad was going to happen. But secured in his friends’ hold, Jihoon could only bury himself closer into the safe space and will those thoughts away. Just for the moment. Just for a moment. The thundering calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is literally turning into a collaboration between my commenters and I and I AM ABSOLUTELY LIVING FOR IT! It makes it so much more personal the fact that we’re literally writing this together in a way and we’re following each other’s journey throughout this and oh gosh please excuse me as I go wipe my tears haha but seriously, so much respect and love for those of you following along and reading this! If any of you have any ideas on where this could go (new commenters or even ones who already have!) please feel free to share!! I love all my readers, commenters, and kudos-ers with all of my heart. next update coming soon (thanks to my lovely commenters for the ideas and inspiration) ~<3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading!! please leave any kudos and comments, i love ya'll a bunch ~<3


End file.
